deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Top 70 Death Battle Deaths Ranked by Brutality
Death Battle may be a smart show, it knows it's facts. But if you look at that title you may notice the word 'death.' Death, depending on how it's dished out can be brutal as fuck. Death Battle has had some extremely brutal deaths & also some pretty tame ones. So what's Death Battle's best & bloodiest & what's it's child-friendly crap. Let's find out as I count down the Top 70 Death Battle deaths ranked by their brutality. Before I get into this list I feel like I need to establish a few things. First of all, this list is MY OPINION. That means that what I find brutal may not necessarily be what you find brutal & I ask that you respect that. It also means that this list may be subject to change. How I feel about these deaths today may not & likely will not be how I feel about them tomorrow. For the purpose of this countdown, I will only be counting down main combatant deaths. That mean that you're not going to see characters such as Grim in Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher, Lucrezia Noin in Tigerzord vs Gundam Epyon or Random Guard Who I Assume Was Killed in Iron Man vs Lex Luthor. I may add in these characters at a later date after the main combatants are finished or maybe in another list altogether. I will not be including Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro because neither of the main combatants died. And finally, I also will not be including DEATH BATTLE vs The World or Mewtwo vs Vegeta in this countdown (Even though I wanted to.) Hey, cut me some slack, this list is going to be big enough as it is but once more, I may add these two in at a later date once I'm done with the main combatants. With all that said, let's get into it. Wish me luck. consider this a rough list until all places have been filled in. Number 70 - The Death of Goomba Talk about going out like a little bitch. After putting up an actually impressive fight, the Goomba dies in one of the lamest ways imaginable. Exactly like he does in the games. Getting knocked out once by the Koopa's shell. I think this one is especially insulting because we literally saw the same thing happen at the very beginning of the battle & he was pretty much fine. Are you shitting me? Number 69 - The Death of Sweet Tooth I love this battle so much. I love a lot of Torrian's animations but this is a list about the deaths & the death in this battle is just- just- it's nothing. I mean, the way he goes out is kinda obvious. I'll let you decide if that's a good or a bad thing. But the main problem is that it's so anticlimactic. He just get's sprayed & then he falls over & dies. It's really upsetting that such a great piece of animation had to end on such a low note. And yes, I know that what's you can't see in this scenario is much scarier than what you can see but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not seeing much happen in the first place. Number 68 - The Death of Wonder Woman I really don't know what to think of this one. I could talk about the pretty cool counter Rogue pulls off but that's not what I'm here for I'm here for the way that Wonder Woman is murdered & she was killed by a kiss & that is fucking lame. I mean, admittedly, I can't think of how Rogue could have killed Wonder Woman but they've had people way weaker than her get way more brutal before but then again this was only the third episode. Number 67 - The Death of Lion-O Lion-O's death wasn't actually that bad but it's majorly let down by the fact that it wasn't actually He-Man who killed him. It always feels wrong when the death is accidental or done inadvertently, as is the case here. Question, how does Lion-O keep clean throughout the fight until He-Man makes his final strike. Lion-O only dies when He-Man destroys the Eye of Thundera which I just don't like. Number 66 - The Death of Starscream I'll admit, the most brutal this battle gets is when Starscream get's his body destroyed. But then what comes is what would top a list of the funniest deaths in Death Battle history. Shame that's not what this is. Seeing his body get ripped to shreads is pretty cool. But nothing too brutal. And then Rainbow Dash eating him is damn tame. But given that it's not a true death this entry should glad it's not at the bottom of this list. If it wern't for Starscream's body getting destroyed it would be. Number 65 - The Death of Sektor I've been talking a lot about anticlimatic deaths. And oooh doggy was this one of them. After a brutal beatdown from Fulgore he just get's blown up. And that's it. He just get's dismanteled in less then a second. It's so anticlimatic & it comes from fucking nowhere. You see, in the best Death Battles you know who's in control, you know who's about to win. You can tell by the music, the movements, the amount of beatdown the character is getting. Of those, only one is present, the beatdown. Looking at the moments before Sektor's death you can tell that Fulgore is in control of the fight but there is nothing to suggest that Sektor is about to be killed apart from the Devistation Beam which, and let's be honest with ourselves here, you wern't paying any attention to. Number 64 - The Death of Riptor Acid to the face is pretty brutal. But do you know what's even more brutal? Getting to see the face melted away by the acid, seeing their faces turn to liquid until there's nothing left but their skull. I mean, I get that that's not really that posible due to it both being a 3D animation & being a fight animated by Singer. Following the fall following this was so... so... fucking dumb. Was that Riptor falling or Wile E. Coyote? I mean, he even holds in midair for like, a second. Number 63 - The Death of Mega Man Once more this one is really disappointing for me because up to the point where it happened this was my most wanted battle. To me, for the most part, it was a really good battle but the final blow was pretty 'meh.' I will admit that the few seconds before the final blow were pretty cool. It looks like it's about to go either way & then the explosion happens & we get to watch it... from miles away! What the fuck? Let me see that shit! I want to see that bot get dismantled. Number 62 - The Death of Dr. Eggman You wanna know what I like to see in a death? The fear or the pain in the face of the person who's dying. We don't even see a glimmer of anything like that with Eggman. Now, I'm not saying it has to be there for the kill to be good but it's never a bad thing to have. He may be in the Death Egg but that doesn't change the fact that his death takes less then a second & he doesn't even try to fight. The Death Egg may be slow but he still could have made an effort. Number 61 - The Death of Dr. Wily This is pretty much the same as Eggman. The only reason it's higher is because you get to see him run. Showing that he's somewhat afraid which gives it a slight leg up. Number 60 - The Death of Shang Tsung This one is pretty bad, in my opinion, for the same reasons as Goomba. Because Akuma kills Shang Tsung in the same way he would in most Street Fighter media. The best I can really say about this one is that there's some mystery behind the kill. Other then that there's really not much to this one. In the same vain as Sweet Tooth however, it's what we don't see that is worce then what we do. But there's still not much to see here. Number 59 - The Death of Tigerzord I will give this one props for taking a jab at Power Rangers while it happened. But when the death is pretty lackluster that's all I can do. Watching a robot blow up isn't much. Although, Tommy screaming is pretty brutal. Thinking about this match it's probably best not to expect to much brutality it the finishing blow because after all it's the mech suit not the people inside getting killed... if that makes any sense. Number 58 - The Death of Ragna Big monsters, bigger explosions. I'll admit, the 10 or so seconds leading up to this were pretty baddass. But taking that down a notch is the fact that Sol pretty much one shot him which I'm not going to despute whether it could happen or not but is also pertty lame. I'm also not a fan of the shadows representing Sol's Gear form & The Black Beast. Number 57 - The Death of ??? Number 56 - The Death of ??? Number 55 - The Death of ??? Number 54 - The Death of ??? Number 53 - The Death of ??? Number 52 - The Death of ??? Number 51 - The Death of ??? Number 50 - The Death of ??? Number 49 - The Death of ??? Number 48 - The Death of ??? Number 47 - The Death of ??? Number 46 - The Death of ??? Number 45 - The Death of ??? Number 44 - The Death of ??? Number 43 - The Death of ??? Number 42 - The Death of ??? Number 41 - The Death of ??? Number 40 - The Death of ??? Number 39 - The Death of ??? Number 38 - The Death of ??? Number 37 - The Death of ??? Number 36 - The Death of ??? Number 35 - The Death of ??? Number 34 - The Death of ??? Number 33 - The Death of ??? Number 32 - The Death of ??? Number 31 - The Death of ??? Number 30 - The Death of ??? Number 29 - The Death of ??? Number 28 - The Death of ??? Number 27 - The Death of ??? Number 26 - The Death of ??? Number 25 - The Death of ??? Number 24 - The Death of ??? Number 23 - The Death of ??? Number 22 - The Death of ??? Number 21 - The Death of ??? Number 20 - The Death of ??? Number 19 - The Death of ??? Number 18 - The Death of ??? Number 17 - The Death of ??? Number 16 - The Death of ??? Number 15 - The Death of ??? Number 14 - The Death of ??? Number 13 - The Death of ??? Number 12 - The Death of ??? Number 11 - The Death of ??? Number 10 - The Death of ??? Number 9 - The Death of ??? Number 8 - The Death of ??? Number 7 - The Death of ??? Number 6 - The Death of ??? Number 5 - The Death of ??? Number 4 - The Death of ??? Number 3 - The Death of ??? Number 2 - The Death of ??? Number 1 - The Death of ??? Category:Blog posts